Daroach
Daroach (Dorocche in Japan, Dopang in Korea) is the greedy and tactical leader of the Squeak Squad. He is the main villain of Kirby: Squeak Squad. He is shown wearing a red hat and jagged cape and often carries around a magic wand, or the Triple Star Rod. He is responsible for his gang's quest for the treasure that would grant them endless power. By his own ambition, he ultimately became the victim of Dark Nebula, who took over his body and became Dark Daroach. As with King Dedede, Daroach is shown as not being inherently evil and is instead rather more of a mischievous bandit, whose goals that involve stealing valuable treasures unintentionally bring him into conflict with Kirby when the the pink hero's cake is stolen by his band of thieves, this is further proven when Daroach and the rest of the Squeak's return Kirby's cake after he frees them from the controlling grasp of Dark Nebula. It is not known what happens after this, except that the Squeaks return Kirby's cake and "decide to look elsewhere for treasure". Daroach also appears as a collectible sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, using his artwork from Kirby: Squeak Squad. It can be used on any character to strengthen their electrical attacks. Games ''Kirby: Squeak Squad Daroach is revered as the leader of the The Squeaks, a gang of thieves who search for treasure. Daroach's motives for forming the gang is never entirely revealed, however in ''Kirby: Squeak Squad Daroach is searching for a Treasure Chest which he believes to contain ultimate power. He acquires this from King Dedede. Throughout the course of the story, Kirby mistakenly comes to believe that this chest contains his shortcake. However both characters are wrong and severely misguided. Daroach and his Squeaks make their grand first appearance when Kirby is on his way to King Dedede's castle to find the whereabouts of his missing cake. Kirby narrowly escapes the gang, but little does he know that they were responsible for stealing his cake all along. Daroach and the gang return to the scene of the crime where they stole Dedede's treasure just as King Dedede tells Kirby about the treasure they stole from him. Just as the Squeaks escape, King Dedede gets his revenge by flinging Kirby at them, knocking them off balance and down into Nature Notch. Kirby has many more run-ins with the Squeaks from that point forward including two run-ins with their leader,but he doesn't get a chance to fight Daroach until he makes it all the way to their frosty hideaway much later in the game. The hideaway is shaped like Daroach's hat, sprinkled with snow. Daroach is the boss of level six, Ice Island. He attacks by throwing small bombs (which can be inhaled for the Bomb ability), shooting beams of ice across the screen using his wand, and blasting three ricocheting stars that evaporate after about five seconds. The floor of his room is coated in ice, making it hard to dodge the well-aimed bombs and bouncing stars. By the same token, Kirby can use this floor to his advantage by using it to imbue his upgraded Tornado or Wheel powers with ice and turn them into Ice Tornado or Ice Wheel, respectively. Soon after Kirby bests him, Meta Knight appears and makes off with the treasure chest. However Kirby is quick to follow and defeat him, once again reclaiming the chest. Just as Kirby is about to open it however, Daroach comes out of nowhere and, in a power-hungry attempt to gain enough power to defeat Kirby once and for all, opens it. However instead of being granted unfathomable power, the ambitious Daroach is cursed by Dark Nebula, turning him into the corrupt Dark Daroach, who Kirby must fight as the penultimate boss in the game. As Dark Daroach, his attacks are improved. He throws bombs more often; these bombs are bigger red ones which create massive fire pillars when detonated. His Ice Beam attack is upgraded; it has more damage and range than the regular blast, and is much bigger. When he uses his Ice Beam attack, he backs up, disabling Kirby to attack him from behind while he is blasting. The stars he shoots out of his wand do more damage and are larger than before. Dark Daroach's field is not covered in ice, making it somewhat easier to dodge his attacks, but makes it impossible for Kirby to power up his Tornado or Wheel powers like he could during their last encounter. After Dark Nebula is defeated, Daroach and the rest of the Squeaks return Kirby's cake as an apology for the wrong that they caused him during the course of the game. ''Kirby Mass Attack , and Squeakers (off-screen) inside his airship]] Daroach appears in both the main game and as an opponent in Kirby Quest. After completing each world, another member of Squeak Squad joins Daroach on his airship (except after defeating Necrodeus). In Kirby Quest, an RPG themed minigame, Daroach appears as an opponent but does not attack. If the player fails a round against Daroach, he will simply flee instead. Successfully defeating him without providing him a chance to flee yields a very large sum of EXP. See also *Storo *Spinni *Doc *Squeakers *Dark Daroach Artwork Image:Daroach2.jpg|Kirby: Squeak Squad'' ‎ Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Villains in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack